


Hilda Papercraft

by Amber2002161



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber2002161/pseuds/Amber2002161
Summary: This gallery will show my work in progress and the finished product.





	1. Chapter 1

1) Model begins with bottom of her hair.  


2)Build her massive pigtail from the bottom up.  


3)Next is her hat/top of her head.  


4)Finish her hat.  


5) Glue the first half of her face, and then attach her ears.  


6) Finish her face and her head.  


7) Next is her neck and collar.  



	2. Hilda(Body)

1)Make her shoulders.

2) 

3) Finish the rest of her body.  


4) Back view of body.  


5) Make her shorts. The tabs on the jagged part should go on top of the tabs on the lower half of the pants.  


6)Next is her legs.  


7)Make her boots. Note that they are built separately from her legs.  


8) Make her hands. I always build them from the fingers up, starting with the thumb.  


9)Carefully assemble the rest of the fingers. This is considered one of the hardest parts of a human model, so take your time. I recommend using tweezers for this.  


10)Assemble her arm and wristband.  


11) Glue her arm to her body.  
[](https://ibb.co/NxTmB4R)

12) Make her left hand.  
[](https://ibb.co/7ChMNGB)

13) Left arm  
[](https://ibb.co/8gNWTKc)

14) Glue her left arm to her body.  



	3. Accessories

1) Put together the side bangs and glue them to the sides of her head.  


2)Glue the shoelaces.  


3)Assemble the bag.  


4)Glue the strap to one side of the bag, then wrap it around her shoulder. Then glue the other end of the strap to the bag.  


5)Assemble the PokeWatch and glue the strap around her left wrist, followed by the watch.  


6)Lastly, put together the Pokeball.  


7)Pokeball  



	4. Pokemon Trainer Hilda




End file.
